The Funeral
by MesserGirl
Summary: People say when someone dies, they look peaceful, Lindsay didn't look peaceful. She looked hurt. Oneshot, DL


**Set In season 4ish**

**I Own Nothing !**

**One Shot**

**Carla**

**I guess, I fell more comfortable writing tragic stories.**

Danny walked through the halls looking for one person in particular. Lindsay/Montana Monroe

He saw her wearing a White shirt that clung to her curves perfectly, Black dress pants and Black heels, small heels so she could run, but big enough to click everytime she walked.

"Hey Montana" Danny called walking faster down the lab halls

She turned to comfirm who she thought it was.

Was he not getting the message, sure she would talk to him at work

But that was it, they were not friends, lovers or anything else just co-workers

She had told him to call her Lindsay, as it was her name.

Because Montana reminded her of her and Dannys past relationship and it hurt to much to think about,

"Not now Danny" She said quickly turning to carry on walking to the elavator.

"I just need to say something, please" he almost begged.

"Fine, what" She said stopping and turning round to face him

He looked sorry and yeah sure he said he was sorry but it didn't help, much.

"Linds, just hear me out ok" He waited for her to reply

She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't trust her voice and she hated him at this moment, that was a lie she loved him with everything she had, but he didn't deserve it now.

She nodded

"I'm sorry and I know i've said this so many times but God, i'm so sorry I hurt you, She was there and you weren't I was trying to help her, and help me. I care for her but I don't love her like I love you" He said hoping he wasn't going to get a slap,

If he knew anything about Lindsay then it probally would have been a punch.

She took a deep breath

"I'm not doing this here" She whispered and then turned to walk towards the elevator.

Danny grabbed her arm to stop her

"Wait Linds, I don't know what else I can do, there is no me and Rikki" He said hoping that would be enough

"Yeah, there's no me and you either" She knew that hurt him, as it hurt to even say those words.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let Danny see her in that state

"Ok, if it's really want you want, then I guess we're just co-workers" He said trying to keep his natural state, he let go of her wrist

"No Danny it's not what I want, but I can't get what I want can I ? " She said raising her voice a little

"Damn it Danny I loved you, I know you were hurting but it still doesn't give you right to jump in to bed with someone else, does it?" Her voice breaking with every word she was saying

"But you pushed me away, Yeah I get it You get what you give. I pushed you away and now you repaying the favour but I didn't jump into bed with Flack, No I let you help me when I needed it, but I guess it's too much to ask for, didn't want to bruise your pride by asking for help. So you jump into bed with someone , shows how much I mean to you"

She had to leave before she said something she would regret, before she hurt him, before she hurt herself.

"Linds, please, I love you" He whispered

"No, Danny you don't" She said swallowing the large lump in her throat.

She wiped the tears that had escaped away and headed towards her office, she didn't want to go home, if anything she wanted to go cry to her Mom.

She turned a corner and bumped into an unkown Male

He wore black, stood a foot taller than Lindsay and had an overpowering sent of aftershave.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said trying to side step the man

He moved in front of her once again

"Lindsay?" The man asked

She looked up into his eyes

Everything happened so quick.

She felt a sharp pain rip through her top and slide into the inside of her ribcage, she gasped in pain

She felt him retract the large sharp object and watched him walk away.

She staggered across the hall only managing a few steps before having to rely on the wall for support.

She looked at her shaking hands covered in blood. Her blood

It was so red and so much of it, She dealt with dead bodys' on a daily basis and had seen her fair share of bloody victims but this time she felt scared that it was her own blood leaking onto the floor leaving a trail wherever she staggered.

She gasped for air and managed to allow her self to slowly fall onto the floor still supporting her self with her left arm.

She was going to die, _God this was what it felt like to be dying_.

_It sucked_

She heard faint footsteps probally, hopefully someone following the short trail of blood.

She didn't look at who it was coming towards her. He knelt beside her

"Lindsay" Danny cried lying her down onto his knee so he could see the wound

He pressed his hand onto her wound and realised he needed help, he brought his bloody hands to Lindsay face trying to get her to open her eyes touching her and leaving blood on her face

"MAC" Danny yelled as loud as he could

No reply

"SHELDON" He yelled

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" He yelled louder than ever

No reply

Oh God, she's dying

_Autopsy_

_Latest case!_

He picked up Lindsays body and carried her down to autopsy, hoping to find either Sheldon or Sid, they could help, they'd save her.

He was sure he could hear Don and Sheldon talking

He walked as fast as he could kicking the glass doors open infront of him, catching Don and Sheldons attention

"Danny" Don stated

"Sheldon, help me" Danny begged

He walked straight past Don and layed Lindsay's body down onto a empty slab.

Sheldon quickly got to work, riping her shirt to reveal large amounts of blood and underneath that a large stab wound.

"Danny, what happened" Flack said running his hand through his short hair, He watched sheldon try to locate a pulse, he looked at Danny and started CPR

"Oh God" Danny whispered once he realised the chance of her surviving was very slim

"Danny what happened?" Don asked because he was curious and was also trying to take Danny and his mind off Lindsay

"We were arguing/ Heated conversation, she walked away and I didn't follow her then when I tried to catch up to her I found her on the floor" He said moving his head from Don and to Lindsay to make sure she was ok.

Lindsay was lying down on the slab, smudges of her own red blood on her face,her mouth slighly open revealing her white teeth

Her shirt ripped to reveal her white bra, and also to reveal the stab wound, as far as Sheldon could tell it had managed to puncture her lung and was causing her lungs to fill with blood, the main reason she wasn't breathing

But to be certain he had to look closer

He continued CPR

He stopped after a few minutes

He looked over at Danny and Flack

Not saying anything

"No, no no no no no no " Danny yelled almost on the verge of tears

"I'm sorry Danny, she's gone"

It almost broke Sheldons heart to say those words. He loved Lindsay like a sister, but not as much as Danny, no one could love Montana more than Danny.

Don stood shocked not moving, listening for his own heartbeat. maybe that was one of these stupid shows where the camera crew would jump out any second and laugh at him and he would feel stupid for falling for such a joke but laugh about it later.. He waited.

He was shaken from day dreaming by the ringing of his phone, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID

_Mac Cell-_

He opened it and placed it next to his ear

"Flack" He whispered

"Don, what's going on, where are you, you were suppoesed to meet me over an hour ago, are Danny and Lindsay still arguing?"

He shook his head forgetting he was on the phone

"No, no" He whispered

"Flack, where are you?"

"Morgue" He replied still hardly speaking

He couldn't take his eyes off of Lindsay, she was dead

_This was just too wierd for him, he loved Lindsay like everyone else did, sure he liked Aiden more, at first but you couldn't go wrong with Lindsay. She was Smart, Funny, Hot, __**Dead**_

"Flack, what the hell is going on?" Mac demanded

"Meet me in the morgue" Flack said as he shut the phone and dropped in onto the floor. Not caring where it landed.

Mac shut his phone and placed it into his pocket, his signalled Stella to come over and got in the car, Stella followed

"Mac, what's going on your scaring me?" Stella asked

"I don't know" He simply whispered

When the elevator pinged Mac and Stella took a few steps out and walked to the morgue,

"Mac, blood" Stella said pointing at the drops of blood on the floor

Mac and Stella ran to the morgue knowing someone was hurt or even worse dead.

Mac opened the glass doors to find Sheldon, Danny and Don standing infront of a slab

_They're ok_

It was only when Don and Sheldon stepped out of the way they revealed who was lying on the slab, Danny didn't move he just replayed the horrible conversation he and Lindsay had shared moments ago, for Danny it felt like it was a few days ago

"Lindsay" Mac asked taking a few steps foward, so he could look at the body layed out infront of him.

Her white shirt ripped and covered in blood, her face had smeared blood on it. .

Her chest not moving, no signs of breathing

"She died a few minutes ago" Sheldon whispered

Mac looked at Lindsay, wondering, hoping if his eyes were decieveing him.

Mac could hear Stella quietly sobbing in the background

The once quiet room filled with life when Adam walked in opening the glass doors unsure why everyone was in the morgue,

"Hey, why's everyone down here" Adam asked oblivious to the body that Mac stood next to.

His smiled faded when he realised there was something horribly wrong.

Stella quietly crying

Mac looking distant

Don not even looking like he was alive

Danny wishing he was dead

Sheldon covered in blood

And

Lindsay not here

He slowly looked down on to the slab

"Oh God" He whispered

He took a few steps closer to make sure that it was Lindsay.

_People say when someone dies, they look peaceful, Lindsay didn't look peaceful. She look hurt._

He felt sick, seeing his freind dead, lying on a slab

He sprinted out of the morgue and headed outside

He needed frsh air, he needed to take the last few minutes from his memory.

She wasn't like the dead people they deal with, He knew her; She was a good friend, He bought her something for her birthday last month, They were gonna' go out for drinks at the weekend.

Instead of being there, they'd be at her funeral.

_**R&R Please !**_


End file.
